A Man with a Plan
by teamWilson
Summary: One-shot (very) loosely based on the promo for 4x14. Torn between two men, Alicia realizes it's time to make a decision.


**The Good Wife: A Man with a Plan**

**Summary: One-shot loosely based on the promo for 4x14. Torn between two men, Alicia realizes it's time to make a decision.**

_A/N: I know this isn't at all what's going to happen in the episode, but my fellow A/P shippers and I have been going a little crazy over the promo so this is something for them. I hope you enjoy it ladies :)_

* * *

"You're incredible" Peter murmured as he nuzzled into Alicia's neck and planted a soft kiss just below her ear.

Alicia simply grinned at him, not even having the energy to reply as she lay underneath him absolutely spent and her brain not even able to process anything intelligible to say at the moment as she came down from her post-love making high.

"I'm glad you came over" he told her as he rolled off of her and onto his back, bringing her with him so she was snuggled up into his side.

"Me too" she breathed, bringing a hand up to rest on his naked chest as she drew lazy patterns on his skin.

"I have to send the kids to the movies more often" Peter said through a laugh and Alicia smirked but nodded her head in agreement.

"Mmm hmm"

"Are you hungry? I could make us dinner" Peter mentioned but Alicia shook her head against him.

"No, I should get going anyway. The kids will probably be back soon"

"You don't have to go" Peter told her softly, stroking her hair and just enjoying the feeling of holding her in his arms. "I can tell the kids I invited you over to the house to have dinner with us, it doesn't have to be a big deal or anything"

"I better not" she frowned, pushing herself up slightly from him to rest on her elbows.

"Alicia…" Peter sighed. He had known better than to bring this up with her yet but if he was being honest with himself he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. For months now they had been having, well, an affair for all intents and purposes. He almost laughed at the irony; an affair with his own wife. But that was exactly what it was. They would meet up, usually at his place or even occasionally at a campaign event either on the bus or a hotel room, have sex, and then she was gone again. For a day, a week, sometimes two weeks, he never knew when the next time he would see her again would be and in the beginning it was exciting and exhilarating but at night, long after she was gone and he found himself lonely and missing her in an empty bed inside an empty house he began to realize it just wasn't enough anymore.

"I think we need to talk" he finally said, looking over to her to gauge her reaction. She furrowed her brow at him in confusion before pulling the sheets up around her and sitting up in the bed in front of him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know, is there?" He countered evenly and she narrowed her gaze at him, further confused.

"Peter just say whatever it is you want to say" she sighed; far too tired to start a fight with him.

"I want you and the kids to move in with me" he blurted out and Alicia couldn't help the sharp chuckle that escaped her lips.

"What?" She gaped at him.

"I said-"

"No, I know what you said" Alicia quickly silenced him with a raise of her hand in front of him. "I just… Peter, no" she stated pointedly and his eyes widened at her all-too-quick reply.

"No?" He questioned with a scoff. "That's all I get? No? Not a _'I'll think about it'_ or _'let's talk about it'_, just no? That's it?"

"What do you want me to say Peter?" she huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I want you to say yes" he told her sincerely as he brought his hand up to cover over hers but she quickly pulled it back as if she'd been burned by his touch.

"Look" he began again a moment later; letting out a heavy sigh and running a hand through his hair before continuing. "I'm not an idiot, I don't expect an answer today or a moving truck to show up at my door tomorrow, but I do want you to actually think about it or for us to at least have a real conversation about what it is we're doing because we both know this is more than what either of us are letting on. I know this isn't all you want for us and it's not what I want either. I want us to be a family again"

"Peter" she drew out his name slowly and looked directly into his eyes so that he couldn't misinterpret her as she spoke.

"Yes?"

"This is all I want" she stated matter-of-factly. "So if you're looking for something more I… I'm sorry, I just can't"

Peter swallowed the dry hard lump that had formed in his throat as he listened to her words. Sure he wasn't expecting her to jump at the chance to get back together right away but he at least thought they could talk about working things out. But to outright dismiss him like this; it hit him like a ton of bricks and suddenly his heart felt very heavy in his chest.

"I… I think you should go" he told her sadly; unable to even look her in the eyes and focusing his gaze instead at the corner of the pillow case that he was currently picking at with his fingers.

"O..okay" she stuttered slightly and shook her head before getting up from the bed, gathering her clothes and making her way into the bathroom to get dressed again.

"What the hell was that?" she sighed to herself as she braced her hands on the counter-top and looked in the mirror to find her rightly bewildered expression staring back at her.

With a shake of her head and deciding to let it go Alicia simply changed back into her clothes and made herself presentable again to leave the house. Giving herself a quick once-over in the mirror she decided she was satisfied enough that she didn't look too much like she had just been ravaged and turned to head out of the bathroom.

As her hand rested on the doorknob she suddenly felt a small wave a guilt wash over her. She hadn't meant for Peter to get hurt in all of this but she's pretty certain that was exactly what she had done. It didn't mean it changed anything for her, but she certainly didn't want to end things on such a sour note so she took a breath and pushed the door open to face him again.

"Peter look, I'm sor-" she began but then stopped as she looked around the room only to realize he had apparently left.

"Peter?" She called out rather confused as she exited the bedroom and peered down the hallway. She couldn't see him anywhere so decided to check downstairs.

"Peter?" she called again as she reached the main level of the house but still heard nothing in response. Getting a little frustrated by now she marched off towards the living room and finally found him seated in an arm chair next to the fireplace with a glass of what she assumed to be scotch in his hand.

"I've been calling for you" she said with a huff as she leaned against the wall at the threshold of the living room.

"Sorry, did you need something?" He asked quietly, not even bothering to look up at her.

"I…" She began but then stopped. She watched him for a moment as he swirled the amber liquid around in his glass, not even drinking it; perhaps just taking comfort in the fact that it was there if he needed it. Something she knew she wasn't ready to be for him and she almost laughed to herself at how sad that sounded but again it wasn't enough to change her mind.

She liked the way things were right now; or at least she thought she did as she found herself happier than she had been in years. They never fought, they were getting along great, and not to mention the phenomenal sex it was like re-living her college years with him all over again. Why did he have to try and ruin it? She shook her head at the thought.

"Nothing" she finally spoke again, a little softer this time.

"Okay, good night then" he offered somewhat coldly, his gaze still fixed on the crackling fire in front of him rather than her and she couldn't help but feel the slight pang of sadness that coursed through her when he couldn't even be bothered to look at her before she walked out of house for what may very well be the last time.

"Good night" she sighed before turning away and heading towards the front door.

* * *

Alicia burst through her office door the following evening with purposeful strides as she headed straight towards her desk and began gathering together her files; cursing and mumbling under her breath the entire time.

She was glad she seemed to have the entire floor to herself; the lights were off in all the other offices and the floor seemed quiet. It was late after all, nearly 9pm and there was no reason for anyone to be here at this hour. She had had an exhausting day in court, followed by playing mediator in an argument between Eli and Jordan over something she couldn't even remember at this point, followed by a painfully long phone conversation with her mother about nothing in particular and by the time she had gotten in the door to her apartment she realized she had forgotten her case files that she needed to read up on at her office and had to come back out to get them.

She was in the midst of packing up the files into her briefcase when suddenly she heard footsteps and looked up to see Will marching straight towards her.

"What were you thinking?" He barked at her the moment he crossed into her office.

"You got a problem with me, you come to me, you don't take it to court" he continued shouting as he towered over her and invaded her personal space.

She should've known this was coming. It was a mock trial that her and Cary were working against Will and Diane and she may have pulled the rug out from under him once or twice in court after her and Cary had dug up some dirt on their defense and decided to use it. She was still very bitter towards both of them over the way they had handled her promotion; leading her to believe that it was solely because she deserved it and not because the firm was sinking in debt and looking for a few life rafts to hold onto. She knew she was overstepping by bringing personal things up about both he and Diane during this trial that was for educational purposes only.

Still, she decided to just play dumb and hope that he would let it go so she simply looked up at him and innocently shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't know what you're-" she began but he was quick to cut her off.

"Oh don't give me that crap Alicia. You're pissed off that you weren't the only Junior Associate chosen for partner and you're throwing me under the bus in court because of it" he snapped back at her.

"Look, Will, I…"

"No you know what Alicia, just stop" Will interrupted once more; raising a hand in front of her to silence her. "I expected this kind of undermining from Cary, but not from you. You're better than that, and I thought you were smarter than that"

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did" she huffed in response, crossing her arms over her chest and staring him dead on.

"You know what, I don't think I do" he agreed, placing his hands on his hips defensively. "Lately I don't know who you are at all"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alicia shot back at him.

"I don't know Alicia, you tell me" Will huffed, throwing his hands in the air. "I know you've been taking meetings with Canning, Dianne caught you red-handed on that one. And I'm pretty sure that's not the only guy you've been sneaking around with"

"Excuse me?" Alicia scoffed at him.

"Just… making an observation" Will mentioned with a shrug of his shoulders but she could tell he was a lot more angry than he led on.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me Will?" She challenged, taking a step closer to him until they were merely inches apart.

"Are you sleeping with Peter?" he asked bitterly.

"Wow" Alicia scoffed, taking a step back from him. "How is that _any_ of your business?"

"So that's a yes" he surmised smugly.

"Is that what all this is about?" She asked, the anger returning to her voice again. "Your ego?"

"No, why would I care?" he replied, looking away from her to avoid her burning gaze.

"I don't know Will, why would you?" she challenged.

"One of my firm's lawyers sleeping with the State's Attorney, gee why would that bother me?" he mused sarcastically and Alicia promptly rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't give me that" she huffed at him. "Dress it up however you want, we both know that's not the reason you've got a problem with it. You'd be reading me the same riot act if I were sleeping with the damn water delivery guy" she yelled back at him, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Are you in love with him again?" He asked quietly in a cold, calculated tone.

Alicia glared at him for a moment before she finally let a small laugh escape her before shaking her head at him.

"We're not doing this" she told him firmly.

"I'm guessing that's a no" Will countered. "Cold, emotionally uninvolved sex, that sounds right up your alley" he stated with a shrug and Alicia gaped at him.

"Oh don't give me that look" Will groaned with frustration. "You know you did the exact same thing with me, strung me along for months never letting me into your life"

"I told you-" she began to object but he cut her off once more.

"I know, I know, you need a plan" he rolled his eyes as he spoke. "You want a plan from me? Here's my plan" he stated before pulling her against him and crashing his lips against hers in a searing kiss.

Momentarily stunned it took Alicia a few seconds to recover from the initial shock before she was able to even react. She began to return the kiss with equal fervor and Will groaned in appreciation as she opened her mouth against his and deepened the kiss.

His hands were cupping both sides of her face as her kissed her passionately but in a matter of seconds he felt Alicia's hands on his chest, shoving him back from her.

"What?" He questioned; narrowing his eyes at her as she took a step back and wiped across her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I have to go" she stated quietly, shaking her head before walking over to her desk and grabbing her briefcase.

"What? Alicia, come on" Will sighed, letting his hands collapse at his sides as she walked straight past him and out of her office towards the elevator.

"What are you thinking?" Alicia quietly chastised herself as she walked purposefully towards the elevator. "You don't do that" she grumbled; continuing her one-sided rant as she repeatedly hit the lift button and waited for the doors to open.

Finally a chime was heard indicating the elevator had made its way to her floor and the doors parted, allowing her to step inside.

"Idiot" she sighed to herself, shaking her head in her hands as the doors finally closed; encasing her in some much needed silence.

* * *

Peter sat in his reliable armchair in front of the fireplace; a case file in one hand and campaign speech he was supposed to be reading over in the other. He hadn't been able to concentrate on either, and if he was being honest with himself he hadn't really been able to concentrate on anything since Alicia had walked out on him the evening prior. He thought about calling her dozens of times, even had dialed her number on a few occasions but had hung up before hitting the call button. He knew the only way he would have her back was under the same circumstances as before and as much as he wanted her back he wasn't able to settle for a strictly physical relationship with the woman that he loved.

Finally deciding he wasn't going to get any work done he tossed the files aside to the nearby coffee table and stood up from the chair, ready to call it a night. He headed for the front hallway and had begun making his way up the stairs to go to bed when a sudden knock at his front door caused him to stop and turn back.

Glancing at his watch Peter was more than slightly confused as to who would be at his door at such a late hour but he headed towards the door anyway, his brow furrowed as he swung open the door to see who was standing at the other side.

"Hi Peter" Alicia greeted him with a tight lipped smile and Peter simply stared at her.

"Can I come in?" she asked hopefully and he still said nothing but took a step to the side, allowing her to enter.

Closing the door behind them both Peter and Alicia simply stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence in the darkened hallway.

"I'm sorry, what…what are you doing here?" Peter finally asked hesitantly.

Not being able to look into his saddened eyes another moment Alicia quickly closed the distance between them, bringing her hands up around Peter's neck and pulling him towards her to capture his lips in a soft, tender kiss.

Peter instinctively began kissing her back; their mouths fitting together effortlessly as they always had and instantly finding their rhythm, but then pulled back after a few seconds to look her in the eyes.

"I told you Alicia, I can't-" he began but she quickly shook her head.

"I know, I can't either, you were right" she shrugged, flashing him a soft smile.

"So… what does that mean?" Peter asked slightly confused.

"It means I love you" she told him sincerely and watched as his lips twitched upwards into a smile. "I thought I knew what I wanted but after losing that, I realized I had lost so much more. I want us, I want our plan"

"You're giving us another chance?" He asked to clarify and she nodded her head, smiling sweetly at him.

Peter didn't respond with words, he simply brought his arms around her and pulled her against him in a tight embrace.

She smiled against his chest as he held her in his arms and gently swayed them back and forth. It had taken losing him for her to realize that he was what she'd wanted all along, she was just too afraid to admit it to herself and too afraid about what it would mean if she did. Funny how it had taken a proposition from another man for her to realize that the man she really wanted was right in front of her the whole time; patiently waiting for her. She wouldn't deny that kissing Will had certainly lit a few sparks for her, it always had, but when she realized that taking Will meant losing everything with Peter, suddenly it wasn't even a choice anymore. Her once feelings for Will were fleeting, but the love she shared with Peter would never disappear. She had chastised herself at how stupid she was for letting him go; even if only for 24 hours.

This was where she belonged; in the arms of the man who loved her and who she loved in return.

* * *

**~END.**


End file.
